Alvin to the Rescue
by simonthrdrstroyer
Summary: Simon uses meditation the escape the stress of Alvin. He gets lost inside his mind and Alvin has to free him with the help of Theodore.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin to the Rescue

Alvin came noisily into the room complaining about school like he did every day. "I hate having to go to school. It's so boring and they start yelling at you if they think you're not paying attention. And don't even get me started on the foo…." Simon cut in sharply, "Some people enjoy school because it's an easy way to get away from annoying people." he hinted at Alvin then continued, "And as for the food, I'm sure that even Theodore would agree that he's had worse. Like when we were younger and Dave hired that baby sitter named Ashley who was terrible at everything. Now stop complaining and let me meditate in peace. Is that too much to ask from you?" Alvin chimed in, "All that you've done with your free time for the past month is meditate. Do you really think that it's going to help? I think it's just a load of mumbo jumbo." Simon gave him a harsh look and Alvin departed from the room.

Simon pulled out his phone and started playing trance music as he sat back down and began to meditate. He had been so close to inner peace many times, but every time that he got close something or somebody, primarily Alvin would interrupt him and he would lose his peaceful composure. Simon thought to himself, " _I think this the day it'll finally happen. I hope that nothing and no one will disturb me._ " Simon closed his eyes and continued to clear his mind and focus on a speck of light that grew stronger the closer he got to inner peace. The whole reason that Simon had started meditating is because of Alvin. At school Simon had four out of five classes with Alvin and Theodore. He didn't mind having classes with Theodore because he hardly ever said a single word and never got himself or Simon in trouble. Alvin on the other hand, never stopped talking and when Simon would try to quite him he would get in trouble with the teacher. The stress had been building up for years and at first listening to trance music helped greatly. Now the music barely does anything but set the mood for Simon to get lost in knew that meditation was only a temporary solution and one day he would have to find another way to cope with Alvin's childish behavior.

He sat on the floor and closed his eyes. Soon he found himself locked inside his mind exploring the depths of reality. Usually when he got this far something would happen and he would be brought back to reality. The light started to engulf Simon as a feeling of tranquility washed over him. He knew that any minute he would be brought back to a cold and cruel reality. Suddenly the light faded and Simon was left in total darkness. Simon was confused as to why he didn't come back to reality. It was then that he realized that he was trapped in his mind alone and afraid.

Back to the bed room

Alvin had barged into the room wanting Simon to help him with his math homework. Alvin got annoyed when there was no response so he began to shake Simon. Alvin accidentally fell on top of him. Simon hit his head on the wooden floor with a loud thud. Alvin started to worry when he couldn't make Simon wake up. Alvin began to worry so he ran out of the room and found Theodore in the kitchen making a snack. Alvin stated in a frantic tone, "Theo, I need your help. I think that I hurt Simon. I accidentally fell on top of him trying to get his attention and now he won't respond. I think I might of hurt him pretty bad." Theodore didn't say a single word. The two boys ran upstairs and found that Simon hadn't moved an inch which worried them both. Theodore stated, "Simon thought something like this might happen so he gave me some instructions on how to bring him back. I have to hold one of your hands and one of Simon's hands and you have to hold his other hand while we meditate. He said if we do this we'd be able to enter into his mind and bring him back." Alvin gave Theodore a puzzled look, but decided to go along with the plan not knowing what else could be done. Alvin and Theodore sat down on either side of Simon and formed a circle.

Alvin found it surprisingly easy to drift into the astral state. He and Theodore were able to enter into Simon's mind after a few minutes of deep concentration. Once inside, they walked down a dark and wide corridor. They started yelling for Simon and would hear nothing in return. They decided to stick together so they wouldn't get lost in the vast space they were invading. They continued to walk for what seemed like miles before they decided to stop and rest.

Simon heard what he thought was the desolate voices of Alvin and Theodore far off in the distance. Simon started to move towards the sounds to see if he'd went crazy or if what he was hearing was real. After a few hundred feet he started calling out. "Hello, please tell me that I'm not crazy. Please tell me that you're here. I don't want to be here anymore." Simon fell to his knees and started to cry. He thought aloud, " _I'll never get out of here. It's pointless to even try. I just wish that I could be with my brothers again. As much as Alvin has annoyed me over the years I still love him. I couldn't imagine my life without him, or Theodore. I'll never forget the time that he thought the boogie man was hiding in his sock drawer. We spent three months convincing him that the boogie man isn't even real. If I don't get out of here I'll still have my memories of Alvin and Theodore._ "

Alvin heard what sounded like sobbing and exclaimed, "I heard something coming from this way, follow me." They began to run to the sound once again. Alvin tripped over something and Theodore fell on top of Alvin. They looked to see what it was. It was Simon that they had tripped over. Alvin noticed that Simon was crying and questioned softly, "Did I hurt you Si? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Simon interjected, "No, you didn't hurt me. I was just thinking that I'd never get to see you or Theodore again. You may be a pain in the neck and annoying, egotistical, and self centered, but I still love you none the less. I wouldn't trade you or Theodore for anything in the whole world. I just want to go back home." Theodore chimed in, "I hate to break up this family moment, but how exactly are we supposed to get out of here? Your instructions only told me how to get into here." Simon thought for a moment and responded, "We have to find the light. Once we find the light we step into it and it will bring us back home." Simon gave a loving look to his brothers and stated, "I'll never take you two for granted again, especially you Alvin."

The three brothers got up and started their search for the light. They walked for hours until Theodore excitedly stated, "I think I see something up ahead. I think it's our way out!" Simon ruffled his hair and said, "Great job Theo. We'll be out of here in no time." Simon continued, "Am i wrong or does it look like the light is moving closer to us?" Suddenly the three were surrounded by the gleaming white light. They walked through it back into reality. Simon made a promise to himself that he'd find another way of relieving his stress. Alvin proclaimed, "I know that I haven't always been the best older brother, but I promise that I'll try to be a better brother for you and Theo. I don't want to push you back into that dark place again. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have both of my brothers. I'm sorry that I pushed you so far Simon. I never meant for anything like that to happen." Simon hugged his older brother and responded, "It's okay Alvin. I guess that I just take you and Theodore for granted far too often. I promise that I'll try to be more understanding to you." Theodore joined in on the hug and stated, "I'm glad that you two made up. Now can we go and get something to eat? All that running made me hungry." Alvin and simon laughed and headed downstairs to get something to eat with Theodore. Simon thought, " _I hope that they didn't see or hear any of my thoughts when they were inside my head. That's the last thing that I need them to know. I have to keep those feelings locked away. Nobody can know about them._ "

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherhood is Forever

It had been nearly a month since Alvin and Theodore rescued Simon. They never spoke a word of their adventure to Dave or anybody else. For a whole week Alvin and Simon had no problems with each other. That is until Simon was working on a chemistry experiment and Alvin was horsing around and spilled some chemicals on Simon. Alvin ran to his younger brother's aid and questioned, "Are you alright Simon? I'm so sorry, it was an accident." Simon got up and responded, "Why can you never watch where you're going? You're so inconsiderate and you make me want to just…just…uuuggghhh!" Simon stormed out of the room in fit of anger. He thought to himself, " _Why does Alvin always have to act like a child? He's fourteen, he should have learned how to be the responsible older brother by now. I can't believe that I'm more responsible than him. I'm so sick of having to clean up all of his messes and save him from his self._ "

Simon made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. Dave seen the look on his face and questioned in a soft voice, "What's wrong? It seems like something's been bothering you the past few weeks." Simon hesitated before speaking, "It's Alvin…it's _always_ Alvin. No matter what I do he finds a way to make my life miserable. I'm sick of having to clean up his messes and having to be the 'responsible one'. It's gotten to where I can't even be around him for more than two minutes without him either getting me in trouble or breaking something of mine. I-I can't take it any more, he's driving me crazy and I don't know what to do about it anymore."

Dave rubbed his chin as he carefully thought about his response. "Simon, sometimes life isn't fair. I know how stubborn Alvin can be. Sometimes he makes me want to pull my hair out and curse like a sailor, but at the end of the day he's my son and I love him none the less. I know that you love him also, but I know that you need to have your privacy at times. I should have done this a few years ago. Since the three of you are getting older and need more privacy I think it would be best if you and Alvin had separate rooms. I think that it would reduce stress for everybody. Do you want the addict or the basement?" Simon responded without hesitation, "The addict, it's cool in the summer and warm in the winter."

Theodore walked into the room and questioned, "What are you talking about?" Simon replied, "We were just discussing the new bedroom arrangements. From now on I'll be sleeping in the addict." Theodore looked at simon with a somewhat hurt look and enquired, "What did I do to make you want to sleep in a different room?" Simon rolled his hair in-between his fingers and responded, "It's not you, it's Alvin. He's been driving me crazy for nearly fifteen years and there is no sign of him maturing any time soon. I can't stay in a room with somebody that gives me a massive headache for the rest of my life. I do love Alvin, but this madness _has_ to stop before somebody gets seriously hurt." Theodore responded in a shaky voice, "I understand, Alvin is a hand full and it seems like it's getting worse. Could I stay with you? Please Simon? You'll barely notice that I'm there." Simon thought for a moment and agreed.

For nearly a week all of Simon and Theodore's free time was spent cleaning up their new room and getting all of their things brought up. Alvin was upset at first, but finally got used to the idea of having a room to his self. Simon and Theodore had finished bringing up the last of the boxes and got everything put in it's respective place. Alvin went to his bother's new room and gently knocked on the door. "Come in." a muffled voice replied. Alvin hesitantly entered the room and began to speak, "I hope you and Theo have fun in your new room. I guess that I'll be seeing you around." Theodore exclaimed, "We'll still be in the same house and have school together silly. It's not like we won't be in the same state as you. We'll just be in another room." Alvin let himself out and went to his bedroom. Alvin thought, " _Finally, I have a room to myself after nearly fifteen years_." Alvin fell on top of his bed, closed his eyes and drifted off to slumber.

Alvin's hope for a restful night was disrupted by a nightmare. He dreamt that he and Theodore weren't able to rescue Simon from his mind and he never could get over the loss of Simon so he ran away. About 2:30 he woke up with tears in his eyes. Alvin got up to check on Simon and remembered that they no longer shared a room. Alvin dried his tears and went back to bed. In no time the sun had come up and Alvin didn't manage to get a moment of sleep after his nightmare. Alvin was starting to think maybe he wasn't ready to have a room of his own just yet. At the same time, he also knew that Simon wanted his space as he thought back on what Simon proclaimed. "You're so inconsiderate." the words tore at Alvin more than he thought they would. Alvin always thought he'd enjoy being more independent, but now he wasn't so sure. If he couldn't handle one night alone how would he manage to spend a week by his self? Alvin knew that he had to find a way to get Simon and Theodore back.

Theodore and Simon woke up in their new room. Theodore asked in a tired voice, "How'd you sleep without hearing Alvin's snoring all night?" Simon replied, "Not at all. I used to hate hearing him snore, but I guess that I'm so used to it that it's hard to fall asleep without it." Theodore replied, "I didn't sleep too well either. I miss Alvin. It's hard to admit, but if we're missing him after one night just think about what it'd be like after a week." Simon thought to himself, " _Maybe moving out of the other room was a bad idea. I know that Alvin doesn't intend to drive me crazy, but he has no clue how annoying he can be. I think I should give it another chance._ " Simon and Theodore headed down stairs to eat breakfast. When they reached the table Alvin and Dave were already eating. Simon let out a loud yawn and Dave jokingly proclaimed, "I made a fresh pot of coffee if you want some. I know how much you love coffee." Simon rolled his eyes at Dave's statement knowing how much he despised coffee. Theodore explained, "I think me and Simon moving out of our old room was a big mistake. We didn't hardly sleep last night." Alvin replied, "I didn't sleep well either. I had a nightmare and woke up about 2:30. I couldn't fall back asleep so I just laid there staring at the celling."

Alvin would never admit that he wanted his brothers to move back into their old room, but it was apparent that he missed his brothers after just one night of isolation. The family ate in silence and prepared for the day. Dave suggested that that the boys go upstairs and get ready for school. All three left the table and went into their respective rooms to get ready for the day ahead of them. After a short period of time all three were ready to leave for school.

Along the way to school Alvin tried to drop subtle hints that he wanted his brothers to move back in with him, but they were oblivious to his subtle gestures. As the day progressed Alvin became more upset about the situation. During the last class of the day he ran out of the room in the middle of the lesson. Simon ran after him and chased him to the boys bathroom. Alvin had locked himself in a stall where he continued to cry. Simon knocked on the stall door and questioned, "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Alvin hesitated before he answered his question, "Yes you upset me. I tried dropping hints that I wanted you and Theodore to move back into my room. I missed you two badly last night and it seems like you don't care at all." Simon instantly felt terrible about the way he missed Alvin's hints. "Alvin, I'm sorry that I didn't catch that. I'm not that sharp when I don't get any sleep like last night. I missed you last night and I am starting to think that moving out was a mistake. I won't lie about that.

Simon heard Alvin stop crying and then the latch on the door click as Alvin took a step toward his brother. He didn't say a single word, but let his actions speak for how he felt. Alvin embraced Simon in a tight hug. Simon wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight as he began to speak, "Alvin; you drive me crazy at times, but you are still my brother and my best friend. It hurts me to see you like this. I think I'll talk with Dave and see if it's not too late to move back into that room." Alvin replied, "It's okay if you don't want to. I know that we've been growing apart and it's all my fault. I'm a selfish jerk and I don't deserve a little brother like you or Theo. All that I can manage to do is mess things up and I'm sorry that I'll never be what you or Dave want me to be."

Simon responded, "Alvin, I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't want you to be different in the slightest little bit. You are immature at times, but that doesn't mean that you can't mature. I know that one day you'll grow up and you will make a great person. I have faith in you even if nobody else does. Why don't we head back to class? I'm sure that everybody is worried about you." Alvin shook his head yes as the final bell of the day rang signaling the end of the school day. Both Alvin and Simon managed to sneak out without being seen by anybody.


End file.
